Una vida un tanto normal?
by DaY-gLo2
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si James y Lily no hubieran muerto? que seria de Sirius, de Remus, y claro de Harry? -Cap. 2 Arriba.- Una boda y algo mas
1. Default Chapter

UNA VIDA, UN TANTO NORMAL??  
  
Era la noche en que Voldemort ataco a la familia Potter.  
  
Voldemort: vaya Potter si no fueras tan idiota estarias de mi lado y esto no pasaria  
  
James: jamas, nunca estaremos de tu lado  
  
Voldemort: de eso ya me di cuenta Potter, pero por tu actitud estupida tu familia sera la que pague tu error, en especial ese mocoso Voldemort vio que Lily estaba temblando de miedo y le dijo-dame a tu hijo y me ire-  
  
Lily: jamas, siempre protegere a Harry  
  
Voldemort se hecho a reir de una manera que daba miedo y le dijo -a ver si puedes con esto -y acto seguido le hecho una maldición a Harry, con lo cual el pequeño bebé quedo marcado con una cicatriz en la frente. Con lo que no contaba Voldemort era que la maldición le rebotaria a el dejándolo muy debil.  
  
Tanto James como Lily al ver esa situacion atacaron a Voldemort mantuvieron una fuerte pelea, pero se escucharon muchos ruidos provenientes de la parte de afuera de la casa de los Potter.  
  
De repente entro por la puerta un joven muy apuesto, tenia su cabello negro un poco largo, ojos azules y un gran fisico.  
  
Voldemort: veo que han traido refuerzos  
  
James: Sirius!  
  
Sirius: asi es Voldemort, no saldras de aquí vivo  
  
Voldemort: eso crees tu Black  
  
Despues de eso solo se escucho una gran explosion Cuando se disperso el polvo ya no se encontraba nada, ni Voldemort ni los mortifagos que lo acompañaban.  
  
Sirius: vaya, se escapo  
  
James: si por ahora, pero regresara de eso estoy seguro-dijo sacudiéndose el polvo  
  
Sirius se acerco a Lily para ver a su ahijado y le pregunto- se encuentra bien?  
  
Lily: si eso parece, pero sera mejor que lo revisen  
  
James y Sirius asintieron y salieron de ahí para llevar a Harry al Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Magicas  
  
  
  
Ya en el hospital llegaron los del Ministerio y Albus Dumbledore  
  
Albus: se encuentran bien?  
  
James, Lily: si  
  
Albus: y Harry?  
  
James: lo revisan pero parece que todo esta en orden  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos escucharon una risa muy conocida que venia por el pasillo  
  
Lily: es Sirius el que se rie?- dijo mirando a James  
  
James: asi es, es el-dijo un tanto divertido al ver la cara de Lily  
  
A los pocos segundos dio la vuelta Sirius Black quien venia con dos enfermeras una de cada lado, por lo que se veia, las enfermeras estaba muy felicices de estar con el  
  
Sirius: bueno señoritas fue un placer conocerlas, hasta luego- termino haciendo una reverencia  
  
Las enfermeras no muy felices por esa decisión se dieron la media vuelta y se retiraron  
  
James: en donde estabas Canuto?  
  
Sirius: le hable a Lunático para que se viniera para aca, pero dijo que seria mas prudente vernos mañana  
  
Lily: y que hacias con las enfermeras Sirius?-dijo en un tono divertido- no creo que le parezca divertido a Nancy??  
  
Sirius: no es lo que piensas Lilian-dijo en un tono ofendido  
  
Sirius: solo platicábamos  
  
Lily: si claro  
  
Y antes de que siguiera esta pelea se escucho que abrieron una puerta, era el Doctor que venia cargando a Harry  
  
James fue a cargalo - esta bien doctor?  
  
Doc: si perfectamente  
  
Sirius: me alegro  
  
Albus: bueno ya hable con los del ministerio ya se pueden ir a su casa  
  
Sirius: cree que sea conveniente, no cree que sea mejor que se queden en la mía?  
  
Albus medito un poco y sonrio- si señor Black mas vale prevenir que lamentar  
  
James y Lily asintieron.  
  
Una hora después se encontraban, charlando James, Lily y Sirius en una sala muy elegante de una gran mansión  
  
Lily: no puedo creer que Peter nos haya traicionado-decia un tanto dolida  
  
Sirius: ni que lo menciones esa pequeña rata, nos la pagara  
  
James: no Canuto, sera mejor que se encarguen los del Ministerio  
  
Sirius: pero Cornamenta, el nos traiciono, mas a ti y a Lily no podemos dejarlo asi  
  
James: lo se y creeme que me duele, pero creo que sera mejor que Peter reciba su castigo por parte del Ministerio  
  
Sirius: no lo creo Cornamenta- pero al ver la mirada de James, Canuto le dijo- pero respetare tu desicion  
  
Sirius: sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, esta noche ha sido muy larga, ademas mañana tenemos una pequeña reunion-dijo con una sonrisa picara  
  
Lily:reunion??  
  
Sirius: si, algo intimo ya sabes, solo invite a Nancy a Moony, a Arthur Weasley con su familia, Dumbledore, a la familia Longbotton, a Arabella, en fin a muchos mas  
  
James: y eso porque Canuto?  
  
Sirius: ja porque debemos olvidarnos de todo lo malo, y que mejor que con una pequeña reunion no lo crees, pero bueno mejor vayamos a descansar, ya saben cual es su habitación.  
  
  
  
Eran las 12:00pm cuando se veia gran ajetreo en la mansión Black, muchos elfos poniendo mesas en el gran jardín, acomodando sillas, en fin haciendo un sin fin de deberes.  
  
James se acerco a Sirius y le dijo- lo bueno que era una pequeña reunion eh canuto- Sirius solo sonrio  
  
Sirius: que pasara que no llega Moony?  
  
Atrás de ellos escucharon una voz que les decia- Que dicen de mi Cornamenta y Canuto??  
  
Sirius: moony que bueno que ya llegaste  
  
Lupin se acerco mas a sus amigos y se dirigio a James- siento mucho lo de ayer James  
  
Remus era de ojos color miel, cabello color castaño claro y delgado aunque bastante guapo.  
  
James: esta bien Remus, lo importante es que estamos bien  
  
Sirius: venga amigos, olvidémonos de esto ya ,hay que divertirnos  
  
A eso de las 2:00pm ya habia mucha gente en la mansión, todos platicaban muy alegres aunque unos en momentos tristes por la noticia de Peter.  
  
Sirius: James, Lily!!!!! Vengan para aca!!!  
  
James Lily se acercaron a Sirius  
  
Sirius: miren quien esta aquí, nuestros queridos amigos Arhur y Molly  
  
James y Lily saludaron a los ya presentados  
  
Lily: hace mucho que no nos veiamos  
  
Molly: asi es  
  
Arthur: por cierto estos son nuestros hijos-dijo señalando una fila de niños pelirrojos-  
  
Este indicando al mayor de todos es Bill tiene 9 años, el dijo señalando a un niño bastante alegre es Charlie tiene 8 años, este pequeño dijo se señalando a un niño bastante serio, es Percy es bastante inteligente y tiene 5 años, ellos dijo señalando a unos gemelos que tenian una sonrisa muy picara son Fred y George tienen 3 años, y este pequeñin dijo mostrando a un niño que traia en brazos es Ron tiene un año  
  
James: igual que harry!!  
  
Arthur: asi es y por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante la nueva bebé Weasley, dijo señalando a una bebé que traia Molly en brazos, se llama Ginny  
  
Sirius: veo que no han perdido el tiempo ehhh- dijo guiñando un ojo a Molly, ella solo se sonrojo bastante ante tal comentario.  
  
Estuvieron platicando mucho rato, hasta que Sirius noto a un joven alto, rubio y de ojos grises, bastante guapo acompañado de una dama bastante guapa, ella era de estatura normal, rubia y de ojos azules, ella trai a un niño que parecia de la misma edad que Harry.  
  
Sirius se acerco a ellos - vaya vaya, que tenemos por aquí, oh si el gran Lucios Malfoy nos honra con su presencia.  
  
Lucios no se inmuto ni tantito, solo volteo a ver a Sirius de mala gana- no venimos por ti , vengo por Nancy, que quede claro.  
  
Sirius se encogio de hombros y le dijo a Malfoy- y que no piensas presentarme con esta bella dama  
  
Malfoy de mala manera los presento- Narcisa el es Sirius Black, Black esta es Narcisa mi esposa y el- dijo señalando al niño que era bastante parecido podria decirse a el, era de ojos grises y su poco cabello que tenia era rubio- es mi hijo Draco  
  
Sirius estrecho la mano de Narcisa.  
  
Lucios: y Nancy?  
  
Sirius: esta por alla- dijo señalando unas mesas  
  
Lucios: ok con tu permiso- dicho esto se retiro hacia donde estaba su prima Nancy.  
  
Nancy era un poco mas alta que Narcisa, de cabello rubio cenizo y de ojos azules  
  
La reunion fue bastante agradable para todos, todo paso normal podria decirse, James y Lily platicando muy animadamente con Molly y Arhur, Sirius haciendo que se sonrojara Remus con la presencia de Arabella y molestando a Lucios.  
  
Sirius: silencio por favor!!!!!  
  
Todo el mundo guardo silencio  
  
Sirius: gracias- dijo con una sonrisa- bueno antes que nada quiero darles las gracias por venir a esta reunion, se que la organizamos a ultima hora pero queriamos quitarnos el mal sabor de boca que nos dejo Peter, pero el fin, otra cosa que queria anunciar hoy- dijo acercándose a Nancy- es esto  
  
Sirius se hinco frente a Nancy y le dijo- Te casarias conmigo Nancy?  
  
Nancy: claro Sirius- dicho esto le dio un beso  
  
Remus: sabias algo de esto James?  
  
James: no Moony, tu tampoco?  
  
Remes nego con la cabezo  
  
Lily: yo si sabia- dijo sonriente  
  
Remus y James voltearon a verla y le dijeron al uníoslo- tu si sabias??  
  
Lily: asi es, de hecho yo le ayude a escoger el anillo  
  
James: vaya, no me sospechaba nada  
  
Lily: ese era el punto que nadie lo supiera  
  
Sirius se acerco a sus amigos con su futura esposa Nancy, todos los felicitaron, con eso termino esa maravillosa tarde.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Escrito por DaY 


	2. Una boda y algo mas

LA BODA Y ALGO MAS  
  
Después de que paso la tarde en que se comprometieron Nancy y Sirius a lo que se dedicaron con mas tiempo (en especial Nancy) fue en planear la boda, Sirius queria algo grande, según el seria "El evento de año" ya que no todos los dias se casa el guapísimo , cotizado de Sirius Black (como se queria) por su parte Nancy queria algo sencillo pero elegante, después de tanto dialogar sobre tema en el cual según Sirius el iba ganado, la que termino teniendo la ultima palabra fue Nancy, ya que no habia otra persona aparte de ella ( y de Prongs claro) que lo hiciera desistir en lo que pensaba, aunque claro el se defendio diciendo que lo hacia por su educación.  
  
Se preparaba todo con lujo de detalle, la pareja queria que fuera perfecto todo. Nancy salio a comprar su vestido en compañía de Narcisa y claro de Lily ya que eran grandes amigas, aunque Lily invito a Molly Weasley ya que su amistad cada vez era mas grande, y asi fueron las cuatro a recorrer muchísimas tiendas (la mas caras por supuesto, ya que Sirius insistia en no subestimar en gastos) aunque claro las 3 madres iba acompañadas de sus hijos, (Molly de dos, la pequeña Ginny y Ron). Asi estuvieron visitando muchísimas tiendas y no solo fue ese dia, no esos recorridos los llevaron a cabo muchas veces mas. Por su parte Sirius fue con la misma persona que le habia hecho su traje a James cuando se caso, por lo mismo el se despreocupo mas pronto de ese asunto.  
  
Por fin el dia de la boda habia llegado.  
  
-Sirius con James y Remus en su cuarto-  
  
Remus: lo veo y no lo creo- dijo con una sonrisa  
  
James: estoy igual que tu Moony  
  
Sirius: a que se refieren - dijo mientras se veia en el espejo  
  
Sirius: a poco no soy tan hermoso, que aun no creen que existo- dijo volteando a ver sus inseparables amigos quienes se encontraban sentados en una pequeña sala que habia en el cuarto de Sirius  
  
Remus: si claro, realmente aun sigo creyendo que eres un espejismo- dijo en un tono sarcástico  
  
Sirius: lo se, me lo imaginaba - dijo mientras de nuevo volteaba al espejo  
  
Remus: siempre ha sido asi de vanidoso?? - pregunto a su amigo Cornamenta  
  
James: si eso creo - dijo tocándose la barbilla, como pensando  
  
Sirius: ya los escuche eh  
  
Remus y James: si no hemos dicho nada- dijeron con un tono angelical  
  
  
  
-Nancy en una habitación con Lily, Molly y Narcisa- (y claro y sus hijos pequeños)  
  
Nancy: como me veo?- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a sus amigas  
  
Lily: excelente  
  
Molly: adorable  
  
Narcisa: elegante  
  
Tanto Lily y Molly voltearon a ver a Narcisa ella solo se defendio diciendo- la elegancia es importante no? -  
  
Después de todo eso, se llevo a cabo una hermosa boda ( claro en la mansión Black, ya que contaba con unos hermosos jardines)  
  
Todos se encontraban muy felices, ya saben tipico que en un lado de la fiesta, los hombres felicitando al novio y por otro lado las mujeres haciendo lo mismo con la novia.  
  
Remus: vaya por fin ataron al grandioso Sirius  
  
Sirius: asi es moony, aunque mis admiradoras se molestaran conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa picara  
  
James solo sonrio ante al comentario de su casi hermano Sirius  
  
Sirius: y tu que moony?  
  
Remus: yo??? De que hablas???- dijo el guapo licantropo, aunque ya sabia porque lado iba la conversación de su amigo padfoot  
  
Sirius: cuando te casas, hombre  
  
Remus se sonrojo, pero aun mas con el comentario de Black- cuando le pediras matrimonio a Belle??  
  
James: cierto Remus, cuando lo haras  
  
Remus: oh James vamos, ahora apoyas a Sirius- dijo en un tono molesto aunque mas bien parecia divertido  
  
James: yo solo preguntaba amigo- dijo con una sonrisa  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Todas las damas se encontraban platicando animadamente, pero Molly vio algo que no le gusto nada  
  
Molly: Fred y George vengan para aca!!- grito la pelirroja  
  
Al escuchar la voz de su mamá los gemelos solo se voltearon a ver como diciendo, ya nos cacho!!! Pero aun asi se acercaron hacia ella  
  
Fred : que pasa Mamá - dijo con una sonrisa en la cara  
  
Molly: de donde vienen???  
  
George: eh??? No sabemos de que hablas !  
  
Molly: no se hagan los tontitos porque vi que salian detrás de la mesa donde se encuentra el pastel  
  
Al instante que termino de decir esa frase, se escucho una gran explosion proveniente de la mesa del pastel, EXACTO!!! Los gemelos hicieron volar el pastel de bodas de Nancy y Sirius.  
  
Los gemelos al escuchar la explosion y ver la distracción de su madre, se echaron a correr hacia otro lado de la fiesta  
  
Molly: FRED Y GEORGE COMO PUDIERON HACER ESTO!!!!  
  
Todos los presentes en la fiesta en vez de enojarse comenzaron a reir. Los que parecian mas divertidos eran 3 bebés que se encontraban en el césped sentados jugando con muchos juguetes y claro ahora pastel, la diferencia entre los bebés eran enorme , el hijo de los Potter tenia los ojos de su madre osea los ojos verdes esmeralda y cabello negro azabache como su padre, por su parte el hijo de los Weasley era muy pareceido a sus otros hermanos pelirrojo y con varias pecas aunque con unos ojos azules, y por ultimo el heredero de los Malfoy era como ya se habia mencionado muy parecido a su apuesto padre, tenia los ojos grises y su cabello rubio, los bebes realmente se estaba divirtiendo con el pastel, aunque claro no les duro mucho el gusto ya que sus madres los cambiaron de ropa.  
  
En resumen la boda fue bastante agradable, ahora la familia Black, habian recibido muchísimos regalos por parte de todos sus amigos terminando la fiesta la joven pareja se fue de viaje, salieron dos meses a recorrer el mundo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Después de ese acontecimiento tan importante, pasaron dos años, en el transcurso de ese tiempo no paso casi nada relevante o si???  
  
Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Magicas  
  
-Sala de Espera-  
  
James: calma canuto, le haras un agujero al piso- dijo divertido  
  
Remus: si padfoot, tranquilo todo estara bien  
  
Sirius: como quieren que este tranquilo!!!!!  
  
Lily: creeme que no es necesario que nos grites- dijo mientras veia a Harry que no rompiera nada (Recuerden Harry ya tendría 3 años y meses, al igual que Draco y Ron)  
  
Sirius: lo lamento, es que estoy muy nervioso  
  
De repente escucho que alguien le decia- Tranquilo Black- era nadie menos que Lucios acompañado de Narcisa y claro Draco  
  
Narcisa: ya salio?? - le pregunto a Lily mientras se sentaba junto a ella  
  
Lily: no aun no  
  
Siguieron esperando varios minutos mas hasta que llego el doctor  
  
Doc: señor Black????  
  
Sirius: si soy yo, como esta mi esposa y mi hijo  
  
El Doctor esbozo una gran sonrisa- estan perfectamente  
  
Sirius: que bien!!!!!  
  
Pero- interrumpio el Doctor- tengo una noticia señor Black  
  
Sirius lo miro interrogante- si digame  
  
Doctor: es padre de trillizos  
  
Al escuchar eso Sirius casi se cae si no es porque lo sujetaron Remus y James  
  
Todos los presentes felicitaban a Sirius  
  
Doctor: si gustan pasar a verla, solo no tarden mucho  
  
Todos asintieron  
  
Cuando entraron al cuarto vieron a una Nancy muy sonriente y a lado de su cama 3 cunas  
  
Sirius: como estas linda??  
  
Nancy: perfectamente  
  
Los presentes fueron a entregarles los regalos que habian traido  
  
James miraba con cierto asombro a los bebés  
  
Remus: que ves James???  
  
James: es que mira- dijo señalando a los bebés  
  
Remus se acerco y los miro- vaya!!  
  
Lily: que pasa???- dijo acercándose a los cuneros  
  
Bueno el punto es que todos terminaron elrededor del los cuneros, menos Nancy que se encontraba en su cama  
  
Narcisa: que hermosos!!!  
  
Sirius: claro son mis hijos- dijo con una gran sonrisa  
  
James: es muy curioso no creen?  
  
Lucios: a que te refieres Potter??  
  
James: a que dos bebés según se ve tendran el cabello negro mientras que otro se ve que sera rubio  
  
Nancy: asi es  
  
Todos voltearon a verla  
  
Nancy: son dos mujercitas y un hombre, una niña es rubia, mientras que el hombre y la otra bebé tiene el cabello negro  
  
Harry y Draco se mostraban muy emocionados al ver a los bebés  
  
Sirius: vaya, que bueno que fueron 3  
  
Narcisa: porque dices eso?  
  
Sirius: que no es obvio  
  
Todos lo miraron con cara interrogante  
  
Sirius: mmm creo que no, bueno es una idea que me vino ahorita y espero que acepten  
  
James: que Sirius, dilo  
  
Sirius: espero que sean padrinos de mis hijos- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazada a Nancy- o no es asi Nancy??  
  
Nancy: claro seria genial  
  
James: pues por Lily y por mi encantados  
  
Sirius: que bien James, tu seras el padrino de ...- medito mientras veia a los bebés- ya se!! Seras el padrino el Aarón  
  
Lily: esta perfecto  
  
Sirius: que dicen Lucios y Narcisa. Aceptan ser padrinos de Kyra  
  
Lucios: la rubia cierto??- dijo un tanto confundido  
  
Sirius: si  
  
Lucios: sera un placer Black  
  
Sirius: perfecto, entonces tu Remus con Belle seran padrinos de Melissa, te gusta la idea amigo mio?- dijo mientras abrazaba a Moony  
  
Remus: claro que me gusta Sirius, gracias  
  
Sirius: de nada amigo  
  
Nancy: entonces esta todo listo, ya tienen mis hijos a sus padrinos  
  
Todos asintieron.  
  
Después de eso los obligaron a salir, después de un rato de estar en la cafeteria las familias Potter y Malfoy, regresaron a la sala de espera, varias personas mas fueron a ver a los nuevos integrantes de la familia Black, entre ellos, los Weasley , Albus Dumbledore, Minerva M., la familia Longbotton, entre muchos otros.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Respuestas a los Reviews.  
  
  
  
Canuta: gracias por la ayuda y aquí esta la segunda parte  
  
Ammy, Dany Lupin, Liza: gracias y aquí hay mas Sirius y Remus  
  
  
  
Empalaosa: vaya tambien te diste cuenta de mi error, sorry fue un error de dedo, Percy tiene 5 años y los gemelos 3, fuiste la segunda que me lo dijo, sobre lo otro, si seran amigos, pues yo diria que si, y Vold no murio solo se debilito y le dejo a Harry la cicatriz, gracias por dejar review  
  
Lily Angel: gracias, espero que lo sigas leyendo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Escrito por DaY 


End file.
